Justice
Justice is the legendary sword of Artur Paendrag Tanreall. The blade is slightly curved and not heron-marked. It is never mentioned explicitly that it is a power-wrought weapon, though it survived thousands of years and was not harmed by the passing ages, which indicates it. Rand states that "it had been Power-forged". , although he admits it to Tam that he is unsure about it. It was believed lost until . An excavation uncovered the sword under a submerged statue, but its true nature remained unknown. It was taken to Rand al'Thor, who recognized it immediately, and oddly from his own memories, not from Lews Therin's, which indicates Falme; when the Heroes of the Horn, specifically Hawkwing were called to fight at Falme. When returning to the city to parley with Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag, Rand thinks to himself that Justice reminds him of his previous visit. He gave it to his father, Tam al'Thor, as a farewell gift before the Last Battle. Interesting details # Rand told to his father that he does not know whether the sword is Power-forged. # At the Last Battle there had to been two instances of Justice. One is with Tam and another is with Artur Hawkwing. }} # At Falme Artur wore Justice at his side. At the Last Battle on his shoulder. }} # Why would Artur Hawkwing wear a sword with a Dragon figure on its scabbard after all was unclear and was never mentioned that Artur claimed himself as Dragon Reborn. Possible explanation can be that the sword belonged to Lews Therin before Artur gained possession of it. Quotes about Justice The Gathering Storm, Chapter 1 "The weapon was long, slightly curved, and the lacquered scabbard was painted with a long, sinuous dragon of red and gold. It looked as if it had been designed specifically for Rand – and yet it was centuries old, unearthed only recently. How odd, that they should find this now, he thought, and make a gift of it to me, completely unaware of what they were holding..." He had taken to wearing the sword immediately. It felt right beneath his fingers. He had told no one, not even Min, that he had recognized the weapon. And not, oddly from Lews Therin's memories – but Rand's own. The Gathering Storm, Chapter 35 "Rand reached down, touching the sword he wore at his waist. It was the curved one, with the scabbard of black, painted with the twisting dragon, red and gold. For more reasons than one, it made him think of the last time he had been in Falme." The Gathering Storm, Chapter 37 Through Min's eyes: "Rand put on his boots, then did up their buckles. He stood, reaching for the sword which leaned against his clothing chest. The black scabbard, with its lacquered red and gold dragon, sparkled in the light. Such a strange weapon those scholars had found beneath the submerged statue. The sword felt so old. Was Rand wearing it today as a symbol of something? A sigh, perhaps, that he was riding to battle?" ... "I have to fix what problems I can," Rand said, pulling the ancient sword from the sheath and checking the blade. There was no heron mark, but the fine steel blade glistened in the lamplight, showing the undulating lines of its folded metal. It had been Power-forged, he claimed. He seemed to know things about it he did not share. A Memory of Light, Chapter 15 "The cloth came off, revealing a majestic sword with a black-lacquered sheath painted with entwined dragons of red and gold. ... Tam "Tell me, where did you get this weapon?" Rand "I found it." Tam "It's as fine a blade as I've ever seen." Tam pulled it out again, looking at the folds of the metal. "It's ancient. And used. Well-used. Cared for, certainly, but this didn't just sit in some warlord's trophy case. Men have swung this blade. Killed with it." Rand "It belonged ... to a kindred soul." ... Tam completed Hare Finds Its Hole, sliding the weapon into its sheath in one smooth motion. Orange lantern light reflected off of the blade as it slipped into its cover. "Beautiful," Tam said. "Light, the weight, the construction ... Is it Power-forged?" "I don't know," Rand said. He never had a chance to fight with it. Category:Weapons Category:Special objects